Daddy's Boy
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Juggling running Torchwood with his home life was never easy, and there were certain aspects of his son's life that Jack managed to forget. READ THE WARNINGS.


Title: Daddy's Boy  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: FRMAO  
Summary: Juggling running Torchwood with his home life was never easy, and there were certain aspects of his son's life that Jack managed to forget.  
**WARNING: THIS IS INCEST. YES, YOU READ THAT RIGHT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, STOP READING NOW. Also, underage sex and naivety.  
**Author's note: This is inspired by Blood Ties by smilla840.

DO NOT FLAME - I ALREADY KNOW I'M GOING TO HELL.

AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCEST - CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. IF YOU KEEP READING IT AND ARE OFFENDED IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM.

x

Jack liked to think that he had done an okay job of raising his son on his own. His mother had been killed in a car crash when Ianto had been six weeks old. The child had no memory of his mother and had never known a female in his father's life. Jack had home-schooled Ianto and his son had spent the majority of his free time at Torchwood with Jack.

Juggling running Torchwood with his home life was never easy, and there were certain aspects of Ianto's life that Jack managed to forget.

Needless to say, when there was a timid knock on Jack's door in the middle of the night and Jack found his son standing at the bottom of his bed with a very obvious erection, Jack knew he had forgotten to explain a very vital part of growing up to his only child.

"Dad?" Ianto whispered fearfully, trying to look at anything but his tented pyjama bottoms. "What's happening?"

Jack sighed and pushed himself into a sitting up position. He patted the bed next to him, inviting Ianto to sit down so they could talk. Ianto moved towards the bed, unable to stop the groan that sounded when the fabric of his trousers brushed against his sensitive cock.

"Ianto…" Jack began, not entirely unsure about how to begin or what to say. "Has this never happened to you before?" he eventually asked softly, waving his hand to Ianto's groin.

Ianto blushed crimson and lowered his head. "Yes," he whispered. "But I just ignored it and it went away. This one won't."

Jack chuckled low in his throat. "Have you tried making it go away?" he asked carefully. Ianto's head snapped up and he looked at Jack with narrowed eyes as he asked what his father meant. "Well you can get rid of it yourself, you know?"

Ianto's eyes widened in horror and he whispered, "I can't do that," under his breath. He ducked his head before looking up at Jack through lidded eyes, "Can you get rid of it for me, dad?" he begged. "Please? I don't want it."

Jack closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. He had very little self-restraint when pretty men threw themselves at him – but Ianto was his son. No matter how 'flexible' people were in the fifty-first century, they lived in the twenty-first century now.

He looked over at Ianto, whose lips had now morphed into a pout no fifteen year old should be able to pull off and Jack felt his resolve disappear. Ianto was a complete daddy's boy and could get away with anything, there was no way Jack would have been able to turn him down.

"Okay," he sighed, trying to push his conscience aside and convince himself he was doing nothing more than what the boy wanted. "Just this once."

The smile Ianto gave him was almost worth the weeks of torment Jack knew he would give himself after all this was over. "Thanks, dad," he breathed, moving forward to hug Jack. He paused when he felt his pyjamas rub against him the wrong way and he let out a low moan. "Please, dad," he murmured, leaning back on his hands and looking at Jack with his eyes wide. "I don't want it," he repeated.

Slowly Jack reached out his hand, pushing Ianto's pyjama bottoms down so they were around his mid thigh. "Usually the best way to get rid of erections is by touching them," Jack whispered, curling his fingers around Ianto's cock. He was bigger than Jack had been at fifteen, Jack noted distractedly, before focusing his mind on the task once more.

Ianto drew in a shaky breath at the feel of his father's hand on his aroused cock. He moaned and closed his eyes, "Dad," he breathed, unable to keep it in.

"You like that, don't you?" Jack whispered, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down the length of Ianto's shaft. "Touching yourself isn't a bad thing, Ianto," he added, running his thumb over the slit and spreading pre-come around the head. "It feels good doesn't it?"

Ianto nodded his head, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he tried to thrust his hips up, pushing more of himself into Jack's grip. "Dad," he breathed again; although this time the 'a' in the middle was more prolonged as Ianto's fingers curled in the bed sheets and he felt something inside of him tingle.

"What…" Ianto moaned as Jack brought his hand around to cup his balls. "Dad, it feels weird," he gasped when Jack ran his finger against the smooth skin behind his balls and pleasure shot up his spine.

Even though he was trying to think the most unsexy thoughts he could, Jack was aware of how painfully hard he was in his own pyjamas; he needed to get rid of Ianto as soon as he could before he did something he'd _really _regret in the morning.

He sped up his strokes, pumping his son faster and faster, knowing that if this really was Ianto's first time having someone touch him, he wouldn't last much longer.

Jack was right; several more strokes was all it took for Ianto to come, shooting his essence all over Jack's hand and the tops of his thighs. "Dad," he gasped, whimpering as Jack continued stroking him until he had come back down. "Wow," Ianto whispered, looking at Jack with dilated eyes.

Jack managed to crack a smile, which he knew was probably more of a grimace, and reached under the bed for the box of tissues that was going to need restocking pretty soon. "Here," he whispered, taking a few tissues for himself and handing the box to Ianto. "Clean yourself up."

As Ianto cleaned himself, Jack wiped the come off of his fingers and got up to throw them in the bin. When he turned around and offered the bin to his son, Ianto saw how aroused Jack was.

"You've got one as well." Ianto nodded to Jack's crotch as he placed the tissues in the bin.

Jack nodded and kicked the bin back into the corner. "All men get them, Ianto. I'll take care of it, it's okay."

Ianto smiled and got to his feet, pulling his pyjama bottoms up and refastening the drawstring. "Thanks, dad," he whispered, hugging Jack tightly.

Even though Jack knew Ianto didn't mean to do it, he still inwardly cursed the younger man for pressing his whole body against his own painfully hard cock.

"Don't mention it," Jack replied, pressing a kiss against his son's forehead before Ianto headed back to bed – unaware of the problem he had left his father with.

x

The next night, there was a knock on Jack's door and he once again looked up to see Ianto entering the room.

Jack flicked the light on and made to get out of bed. He froze when he felt the bed dip and Ianto slid under the covers. He hadn't done that since he was younger.

The teenager shifted against Jack's body and Jack's eyes widened when he felt Ianto's erection press against his side.

"Ianto…" he began, but trailed off when Ianto buried his face in Jack's shoulder.

"Please, dad," Ianto begged. "I was watching a DVD and…"

"A DVD?" Jack repeated. "Which one?" he asked curiously.

Ianto repeated the title of a disc Jack knew was in his own collection; sex videos of him and the guys he had dated over the years. "Where did you find that?" he demanded.

Ianto shifted and rubbed his cock against Jack for the second time. "I was putting the ironing away and found it at the back of your drawer."

"Did you…?" Jack swallowed thickly, "Did you like what you saw?"

Ianto nodded his head, breathing, "Oh yes," in Jack's ear; a sound that went straight to the Captain's cock. "What were you doing?" he asked innocently.

"It's called having sex, Ianto," Jack replied, not liking how much his voice shook. "People do it sometimes for fun."

"For fun?" Ianto repeated and Jack nodded. "Can we have sex, dad?" he blurted out with the same expression as a small child asking for another go on the swings.

"What?" Jack laughed nervously. "No!" he replied with a little more force than absolutely necessary.

"Oh," Ianto replied quietly. "Okay," he whispered, throwing back the covers and moving to get out of the bed.

Immediately Jack hated himself for causing that look on Ianto's face. "Ianto, wait," he said softly. "I'm not saying no because I don't love you," he whispered, cupping his son's cheek. "I do. I love you so much. But you're my son; there are people who think that parents sleeping with their children is wrong."

Ianto frowned in confusion. "But dad, we sleep in the same bed all the time," he replied. "It's just fun," he added, "that's what you said."

Not for the first time in his long life, Jack hated himself for not thinking about his choice of phrases before speaking. "Ianto, I…"

He could feel his resolve slipping and he didn't know if Ianto felt it or what, because his son leant closer, resting his head on Jack's shoulder and wrapping one of his legs around his father's. "Please dad," he whispered, his fingers playing idly with the buttons on Jack's pyjama top.

Jack swallowed and any resolve he had left slipped away and he nodded his head. "Okay," he whispered, covering Ianto's hand with his own. "But you cannot tell anyone, you hear me? If even one person finds out about this, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

Ianto gasped in horror and nodded his head quickly. "I promise," he swore and Jack knew he was telling the truth; he would never let anything bad happen to his father.

"First of all," Jack began, sliding Ianto's hand down his chest, "you need to know what another man's cock feels like."

He bit back a gasp of pleasure when Ianto roughly shoved his hand into Jack's pyjama bottoms. "Go slow," he advised, gritting his teeth to stop himself from moaning. "Like I did with you last night."

Ianto apologised quietly and slowly curled his fingers around Jack's length. It felt strange in his hand, hot and heavy. But the teenager liked it and gave it an experimental stroke. Jack moaned and Ianto did it again, and again, and again. Each time getting the same reaction from Jack.

"What does it feel like?" Jack asked, breathing heavily as he pulled Ianto's hand away from his cock; he would come if Ianto kept doing that.

"Good," Ianto replied, looking down at the palm of his hand is disdain. "What's that?" he asked, turning his hand around and showing Jack the thin coating of pre-come that covered his palm.

"That's what comes out of a man's cock when he's aroused, Ianto," Jack replied, taking his sons hand in his. "Taste it," he instructed, turning the palm around and moving it closer to Ianto's face.

"What?" Ianto asked, looking at his father in surprise.

"Taste it," Jack urged, pressing the hand closer. "Like I did in that DVD."

Obligingly Ianto flicked his tongue out and tasted the essence covering his hand. He grimaced a little at the immediate taste, but continued licking until his hand was completely clean.

"You like that?" Jack asked when Ianto lowered his hand.

The teenager nodded, "Tastes a little salty," he commented, making Jack chuckle to himself.

"It does," he conceded. "But everyone needs a bit of salt in their diet. Lay back," he instructed, nodding to the bed.

Immediately Ianto leant back against the pillows and Jack had to swallow a moan when he realised that his son would do anything he asked him to. Jack reached for Ianto's pyjama bottoms, "I'm going to take these off, okay?" he asked, waiting until Ianto nodded in consent before sliding the bottoms down and throwing them to the floor.

Unlike the previous night, Jack took the time to sit back and appreciate how beautiful his son was. He was still wearing his pyjama top and that, coupled with the trusting look into Ianto's eyes, made him completely irresistible to Jack.

Jack leant over Ianto, making sure to not touch his cock. "May I kiss you?" he asked, not wanting to just go ahead and scare Ianto.

Ianto nodded, his breath hitching when Jack leant down and pressed their lips closer. Jack tasted like toothpaste, Ianto thought as the older man tentatively pushed his tongue into his mouth, stroking his own. They had kissed before – affectionate pecks on the cheek – but never on the lips and there had never been any tongues involved and Ianto couldn't help wonder why. It felt so wonderful.

When Jack pulled back, Ianto whimpered and his father chuckled. "Calm down, my beautiful boy," he purred, cupping Ianto's cheek with his palm.

Ianto flushed and murmured, "I like when you call me that."

Jack smiled, "What? My beautiful boy?" Ianto nodded his head bashfully. "You are, my beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, smart boy." He punctuated each compliment with a kiss and by the end of the sentence, Ianto's chest was heaving as he tried to breathe.

"I'm going to show you what else I can do with my mouth," Jack added, sliding down Ianto's body so his mouth was level with his son's cock. "If at any point, you want me to stop, say so," Jack instructed firmly.

Ianto nodded his head and smiled at Jack. The older man smiled back at him before ducking his head and sucking the tip of Ianto's cock into his mouth.

Ianto gasped and bucked at the sudden heat. He tried to thrust into Jack's mouth, but he placed his hands on Ianto's hips to hold him still. "Dad," he whispered, bringing his hands around to run his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack slowly moved his head down, taking in more and more of Ianto's cock; not stopping until his nose was buried in the boy's pubic hair.

Ianto's toes curled and he arched his back, tightening his grip on Jack's hair almost painfully when the Captain began to suck him like he were sucking a lollypop. "Dad," Ianto panted, screwing his eyes closed and trying to stop himself from coming. He wanted his father to do to him what he had done on the DVD.

Jack slowly licked his way up Ianto, before releasing him with a pop, drawing a whimper from Ianto. Smiling, Jack slid up Ianto's body so they were face to face. "How much of that DVD did you watch, Ianto?" Jack whispered, bringing his hand up and brushing his son's hair away from his face.

Ianto flushed hotly and averted his eyes, mumbling something that Jack didn't quite catch.

"What?" Jack asked carefully, pressing his lips against Ianto's softly.

The teenager immediately responded to the kiss; he couldn't believe how good his father tasted. "All of it," he whispered against Jack's mouth.

Jack pulled back a little and grinned, "All of it?" he repeated. Ianto nodded his head. "Who were you watching?" he purred, running his hand down the side of Ianto's neck.

Ianto swallowed thickly and murmured, "You," meeting Jack's blue eyes with his own.

Jack groaned and leant down capturing Ianto's lips again in a soft kiss. "Did you like what you saw?" he whispered. He chuckled when Ianto nodded his head eagerly. "Would you like me to do that to you?"

Ianto moaned and looked up at his father with wide eyes. "Really?" he breathed, unable to calm the racing of his heart.

Jack flashed him a smile and leant over, reaching into the drawer for lube and a condom. He climbed off the bed and slowly pulled his pyjama top up and over his head, before shedding his bottoms and turning back to the bed.

To his surprise Ianto had already followed Jack's example and ridded himself of his pyjama top. "God," Jack breathed, climbing onto the bed and leaning over his son, "you really are gorgeous," he murmured, running his hand up Ianto's chest. "My beautiful boy."

Ianto moaned when Jack's fingers flickered over his nipples and he gripped Jack's shoulders tightly. "Please, dad," he begged.

Jack shushed him and reached out for the lube, flicking the cap open and squeezing some over his fingers. Ianto gasped as Jack ran his index finger around his entrance before slowly sliding it inside.

The older man kissed Ianto as he worked the finger inside his body, twisting the digit this way and that. Before Ianto knew it Jack had three fingers inside him and he was pushing back against his hand, begging him for more.

Slowly Jack removed his fingers and rolled the condom on, slicking himself up with lube. "This might hurt a little at first," he warned, looking down at Ianto and kissing him softly. "But it'll get better, trust me."

Ianto nodded his head, dragging in a sharp breath when he felt the blunt head of his father's large cock press into his entrance. Jack hadn't been lying when he said it hurt, but Ianto was determined to keep his mouth closed until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop," he whimpered, shaking his head from side to side. "It's hurts, daddy," he cried, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

If Jack hadn't found the situation kinky before, Ianto's utterance of the word 'daddy' would have certainly tipped the scale. He ran his hands down Ianto's chest, toying with his nipples and kissing him softly. He was almost completely buried in his son's body and he couldn't believe that Ianto had lasted that long before stopping him, if he were telling the truth.

"I know, baby," he whispered, curling his fingers around Ianto's cock, which had wilted due to the pain. Slowly he stroked him back to full hardness, his lips never breaking away from Ianto's.

Slowly he rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from Ianto when he brushed against his prostate. "What was that?" Ianto asked, pulling away from Jack and looking at him breathlessly.

Jack pouted innocently and rolled his hips, "What?" he asked, beaming when Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and screwed his eyes closed in pleasure. "Do you like that?"

Ianto nodded his head, moaning when Jack repeated the action. "That, Ianto," Jack began, slowly pulling out before pushing back into Ianto's tight channel, "is why every man should take it up the arse at least once in their life."

Ianto laughed a little, groaning when Jack's brushed against his prostate again. "Dad," he breathed, his fingers clutching at Jack's shoulder tightly.

Jack leant down, capturing Ianto's lips. His son's confidence seemed to have a thousand times, Jack thought when the teenager pushed his tongue into his father's mouth, caressing Jack's tongue with his own.

The Captain reached between them, grasping Ianto's cock in his gun calloused hand and pumping him erratically. Ianto's breath was coming in short bursts and Jack knew it wouldn't be long before he lost control.

"That's it…" Jack murmured against Ianto's lips, his hips never stilling in their thrusts. "Come for me," he instructed softly. "Come for me, my beautiful boy."

Ianto tightened around Jack and he gave one final shout of, "Dad!" before coming over their stomachs and Jack's hand.

Pleasure threatened to overwhelm Jack at the sight of his son beneath him, completely lost in the throes of passion. "Ianto!" he breathed, pushing into the warm body beneath him and coming hard.

Neither man moved for a moment, Jack wasn't entirely sure he _could _move off of his son. When Jack's softened cock began to slip from Ianto's body, the older man slowly rolled away onto his back and pulled off the condom, discarding it on the floor next to the bed, telling himself he'd move it when he was sure he could stand without his legs giving way.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking over at Ianto in concern; he was so worried that he had hurt his son.

Ianto grinned sleepily, turning to face Jack and curling into his father's side. "Yeah," he whispered, pressing a kiss against Jack's sweaty chest before falling asleep.

The End


End file.
